Ferris Wheels
by wishingwell-wishers
Summary: Brian and Jay Fic. (Marble Hornets/Creepypasta)


"Here," The young man cheered, handing Brian his own grease-covered box as he bounced nervously on the balls of his feet. Brian accepted the box, the warmth of the food spreading through his near-frozen fingers. Blue eyes darted around the fairgrounds. "Watcha wanna do now? We can find someplace warmer maybe? Oh! Or we could find muffins? You think they have muffins here?" Brian smiled at his excited expression, rolling his eyes.

"I've never seen muffins at a fair before, but who knows? They might." Jay gasped in fake shock.

" But muffins are an autumn must have! Wait! No! They're a must have for existence in general!" Brian giggled. Jay froze, his eyes darting up to him as he blushed. "Did I say something funny?" Brian shook his head.

"Why don't we find someplace warmer to eat," His stomach growled. "And maybe we can go on a few more rides before it's too dark?" Jay squeaked, looking at the large rides that littered the near distance.

"Are you sure you wanna do more rides?" His voice was small, the thought of more rides obviously making him more anxious than the crowd already was. Brian nodded. Jay sighed, his shoulders slumping slightly. Taking in a sharp breath, he stood up straight again; puffing his chest out and pushing his shoulders back. He smiled a big, goofy grin.

"Food can wait, then! Tim possibly slightly threatened me! So today's gonna be the best dat-...day ever!" Once more Jay blushed, laughing nervously. Brian could've sworn Jay almost said 'date', but he was too busy taking in every bit of his expression to question it. Jay looked around them.

"It's almost sunset." Brian cast his eyes to the towering rides around them. In the hours before, he had excitedly dragged Jay along onto all of them. He wasn't sure which he wanted to go on again; but, it had to be awesome! As it was the closing night of the fair, fireworks would be set off just as the sun went down. They had ten minutes, at most. Jay shifted his weight, looking at Brian.

"I don't think we've gone of the Ferris wheel, yet." Brian's eyes widened with excitement as he took Jay's hands. He bounced up and down slightly, grinning. How stupidly cliche, Brian thought to himself. But he was rather fond of stupid cliches.

"If we go now we should be able to make it before the fireworks!" Jay smiled, nodding. Brian could've sworn he heard him mumbling so about him already seeing fireworks. In his excitement, he simply brushed it off.

Brian was able to weave his way through the crowd much better that Jay could; but, with their fingers intertwined it was hard for Jay to get swept into the stormy sea of people. The line to the Ferris wheel was much shorter now, as everyone had either begun heading towards a clearing to watch the fireworks or had begun leaving the park. Brian bounced on the balls of his feet impatiently as they waited in line. By the time they were settled on the ride, the sky was a dark purple. Jay sat besides him, staring at his hands which were folded in his lap. He glanced up at Brian, who was nearly leaning over the side, grinning wildly as he took in their surroundings. He looked back down at his hands.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Brian asked.

"Hm?" Jay looked up again. Brian turned back to smile at him, quickly glancing back to the scenery.

"The park. The sky. Everything. You can even see the forests in the distance. And I think I can see Alex's car," He turned around again, extending his hand. "Come see!" Hesitantly, Jay took his hand and moved closer to the edge. As they continued their ascent, Brian rambled on and on about everything. The stars that started to pop out in the early night sky. The games and people they could see from up so high. Everything. Suddenly, their gondola lurched to a stop. Jay quickly grabbed a tight hold onto the bars in front of them, going ridgid. Brian gasped loudly, standing up. Jay let out a panicked squeak, quickly grabbing him and pulling him down next to him. The gondola rocked slightly.

"Careful," Jay gasped, hugging Brian's arm tightly. Brian turned to look at him, the tips of their noses brushing. Jay went red, and attempted to scramble away to the other side of the gondola. Brian giggled. The loud sound of fireworks going off spoke before either man could. Jay jumped again, back to his spot next to Brian. "I...think I like it better over here." They stayed quiet for a few seconds, just staring at each other. Quickly, Jay cleared the distance as he pecked Brian softly on the lips. He moved away again, awkwardly staring at the ground.

"Uh...sorry. Ignore th-" Brian cupped his cheeks, kissing Jay. It lasted a few seconds at most, but the soft kiss seemed to last for an eternity. Brian pulled back, smiling at Jay. They both began to giggle which ended in the pair laughing hysterically as fireworks went off around them.


End file.
